Scream!
by Lee SH114
Summary: Akashi dan Kuroko bergabung dalam Pasukan Pengintai yang di pimpin oleh Levi, tapi ada yang terjadi... ( Action/Roamce/Tragedy Warning! Shounen Ai / Yaoi Levi-Eren-Akashi-Kuroko,dll)
1. Chapter 1

_**Scream!**_

 _Author :_ _ **Lee SH114**_

 _Genre :_ _ **Action, shounen-ai, tragedy, romance etc...**_

 _Leght :_ _ **?**_

 _Cast :_

 _ **Levi Ackerman**_

 _ **Eren Jaeger**_

 _ **Akashi Seijuurou**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya**_

 _ **Dll**_

 _ **Shingeki no Kyojin X Kuroko No Basuke**_

* * *

Bukan kekuatan dan juga keinginan yang di butuhkan tapi, nyali. Dimana manusia mengalami sisi buruk dalam kehidupan dengan adanya segerombolan raksasa yang tidak di harapkan. Semua pergi dan tidak pernah kembali. Siapa? Mereka yang telah berjuang untuk kehidupan dan juga orang yang mereka kasihi. Tidak ada tempat bersembunyi dimanapun bagi umat manusia, saat itulah mereka mengayunkan tangan hingga membuat jerit ketakutan, raksasa yang sungguh biadab. Keresahan umat manusia bertambah ketika para raksasa itu muncul kerumah mereka menghabiskan semua nyawa yang tidak bisa lepas dari cengkramanya namun sebuah keajaiban datang. Mereka yang rela mati untuk umat manusia yang masih tersisa dan mereka mencoba bertahan hidup dengan nyali yang mereka punya.

Pasukan Pengintai salah satu pasukan yang bisa bertarung denga para raksasa dengan nyawa taruhan mereka. ketrampilan, cara berpikir dan juga ketangkasan mereka menghasilkan babak baru untuk harapan para manusia.

' _Bunuh para raksasa itu'_ , ... _'balaskan dendam keluarga kami'_ sorak-sorai itupu terdengar ketika para pasukan berada di dekat gerbang untuk memperkecil kemungkinan para raksasa hidup lebih lama.

"Kenapa rasanya aku panik ya?" gumam Kuroko yang berada di atas kuda, Akashi yang berada di sampingnya melihat kearah Kuroko, "Akashi _-kun_ , aku merasa lapar" lanjut Kuroko jujur.

"Kenapa kau tidak bawa makan?" tanya Akashi yang mengikuti kalimat Kuroko yang tidak jelas.

"Jika aku terlihat makan sambil mengalahkan raksasa itu bagaimana? Aku malu"

"Hentikan rasa malumu itu, Tetsuya"

"Baiklah" Kuroko kemudian mengambil sesuatu dari kain saku yang terselempang di kudanya,"Ini" Kuroko menunjukan sebuah roti pada Akashi. Akashi diam kemudian kembali melihat kearah depan. Merasa di abaikan Kuroko hanya menghela nafas kesal dan memakan roti yang saat ini ada di tanganya.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bawa persediaan, Kuroko" Jean menjalankan kudanya ke samping Kuroko.

"Jean- _san_ , kau mau?"

"- _San_?"

"Ah, kenapa? sepertinya kau lebih tua dariku" jujur Kuroko.

"Darimana kau menebak hal itu? Apa karena aku lebih tinggi darimu? Jika kau menggunakan ketinggian. Bagaimana dengan _Heichou_? Apa lebih muda _Heichou_ dari pada aku?" Jean tampak emosi menanggapi kalimat jujur Kuroko.

"Mungkin"

"Kau ini~~"

"Jean, waktunya berangkat" Akashi mengeluarkan suaranya ketika Jean mulai menyulutkan api karena Kuroko. Jean melihat Erwin Smith Komandan mereka menyerukan suara untuk bersiap keluar tembok. Jean menjalankan kudanya kedepan dengan wajah yang di tekuk kesal.

"Padahal aku tidak mengatakan hal yang salah" gumam Kuroko.

.

.

Mereka keluar dari tembok bersama-sama dan menuju markas para raksasa, dimana ada sebuah tempat yang sangat luas sebelum memasuki hutan. Sebelum menuju kesana mereka harus melewati kota tua yang kadang para raksasa incar untuk mencari makan. Tapi, kali ini tidak ada satupun raksasa di kota tersebut. Erwin menyuruh para anggotanya untuk tetap maju menuju tempat berikutnya.

" _Heichou!_ " panggil Eren yang menyamakan kudanya dengan _Levi Heichou_.

"Apa?" balas Levi.

"Sepertinya ada yang aneh, di kota tua tadi tidak ada satu Raksasapun yang keluar" ujar Eren.

"Lalu?" tanya Levi.

"Aku takut jika mereka merencanakan sesuatu dan menyerang kita diam-diam" jelas Eren,"Memang benar mereka tidak semua memiliki akal tapi~"

"Ah, benar. Tidak semua. Pasti ada salah satu dari mereka yang mengendalikan para raksasa agar tidak muncul di tempat yang biasanya. Kau benar Eren, aku akan beritau Erwin tentang ini" Eren mengangguk dan membiarkan Levi menjalankan kudanya menuju Erwin yang ada di barisan paling depan.

"Ada apa Eren?" tanya Mikasa.

"Nanti akan aku jelaskan, sekarang kita harus mengikuti apa yang Komandan Erwin katakan" Mikasa mengangguk paham.

Apa yang Levi katakan pada Erwin membuat Erwin mengambil keputusan, mereka membagi dua kelompok untuk meneliti tempat dimana para raksasa berada. Anggota Erwin dan juga Hanji Zoe masih berada di salah satu tempat yang biasa mereka singgahi, rumah penduduk yang masih tersisa dan utuh untuk bisa di tinggali beberapa saat. Sedangkan kelompok Levi di tugaskan untuk mencari tau dimana para raksasa berada.

Kelompok Levi berhenti di salah satu tempat yang pernah raksasa itu datangi. Mereka turun dari kuda dan melihat ada beberapa bekas dari kerusakan karena para raksasa. Akashi berjalan menuju sumur yang ada di dekat rumah tua dengan keadaan hancur itu, dia melihat kebawa ada sebuah mayat yang mengambang.

"Dia pasti bermaksud untuk melarikan diri" tebak Armin yang berada di dekat Akashi sambil melihat sumur tersebut.

"Ah, tapi sama saja akhirnya mereka juga mati" jawab Akashi datar.

"Akashi, apa kau di ajari oleh kepolisian Khusus saat memakai 3D manuver?" tanya Armin ingin tau.

"Tidak juga, walaupun pamanku adalah polisi militer tapi dia sama sekali tidak pernah mengajariku" jelas Akashi.

"Jadi, pamanmu anggota kepolisian? Dia bekerja di dalam tembok?"

"Hm, dulu. Sekarang dia sudah meninggal" Armin diam seketika, wajahnya menunjukan penyesalan ketika dia terus bertanya dan menyudutkan Akashi agar menjawab pertanyaanya. "Tidak perlu memasang wajah seperti itu, jika kau mendengar kisah orang tuaku mungkin kau akan lebih menyesal dari pada ini" Akashi tersenyum lalu meninggalkan Armin yang masih bingung dengan kalimat Akashi barusan.

"Ada beberapa raksasa di dekat hutan kira-kira 1 km dari sini" Kuroko datang sambil menunggangi kudanya, dia memberikan informasi yang Levi minta.

"Bagus, sekarang kita kesana" ajak Levi.

"tapi, _heichou~_ " Kuroko menghentikan Levi ketika ingin menjalankan kudanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Levi.

"Para raksasa itu memakan tubuh raksasa lainya" semua yang mendengarkan kaget. Levi menyipitkan matanya.

"Armin, katakan hal ini pada Komandan Erwin dan sisanya ikut aku" perintah Levi.

" _Hai_ " Armin menjalankan kudanya menuju markas Erwin dan yang lainya mengikuti Levi dan Kuroko sebagai penunjuk jalan. Mereka menjalankan kuda begitu cepat berusaha agar tubuh salah satu raksasa yang mereka makan masih tersisa, setidaknya mereka bisa meneliti raksasa apa yang mereka makan. Kelompok Levi sedikit terkejut ketika para raksasa itu hanya menyisakan bagian kaki raksasa yang mereka makan. Levi memberikan perintah agar membunuh raksasa yang kelaparan itu, semua memakai 3D manuver dan langsung membunuh mereka satu persatu.

Cukup lama mereka berusaha membunuh raksasa yang kelaparan itu untuk menahan agar para raksasa itu menjauh dari raksasa yang di makan. Hingga kelompok Erwin, Hanji dan juga Mike datang. Hanji turun dari kuda lalu menuju salah satu tubuh raksasa yang tergeletak di tanah.

Hanji mengambil kaki raksasa itu dan...ringan. Hanji memang meneliti para raksasa dan dia juga bukan sekali ini mengangkat tubuh raksasa yang memang terasa ringan.

"Hanji?" panggil Erwin dari belakang.

"Sepertinya ini raksasa armor, tapi aku belum yakin" jawab Hanji yang sudah mengerti maksud panggilan Erwin.

"Lalu, apa maksud mereka memangsa raksasa lainya?" lanjut Erwin bertanya.

"Ada tubuh seseorang di dalam raksasa itu, itu prediksiku tapi untuk kenapa dia memilih dimakan aku tidak tau" penjelasan Hanji cukup membuat Erwin berpikir apa yang terjadi.

"Bisa saja karena menghindari kita" Akashi memberi pendapatnya, mereka melihat Akashi saat itu sedang melihati pohon tinggi yang ada di depanya.

"Menghindari?" tanya balik Levi.

"Iya, jika kata Mayor Hanji itu adalah tubuh seseorang dalam raksasa maka dia telah memprediksi bahwa kita akan datang. Bukan nyalinya yang menciut, tapi dia merencanakan sesuatu untuk melakukan penyerangan sebelum kita mengetahuinya. Bukti para raksasa tidak ada di kota tua dan juga di sekitar tempat mereka itu salah satunya" jelas Akashi secara rinci.

"Kalau begitu kita harus memutar otak untuk menyusun rencana agar raksasa itu tidak menyerang kita" saran Erwin "dan juga kita tidak boleh gegabah bisa saja ada seseorang di antara kita" Levi memperingati mereka lalu berjalan menuju kudanya. Erwin memacu kudanya menjauh dari wilayah tersebut di ikuti dengan yang lainya. Erwin memutuskan hari ini cukup melakukan Ekspedisi, dia akan mempercepat ekspedisi lagi setelah merencanakan sesuatu agar bisa menghindari raksasa tersebut.

.

.

Erwin, Hanji, Mike dan juga Levi terlihat dalam salah satu ruangan. Mereka menggelar kertas yang berisi peta disana Erwin mulai menjelaskan apa yang akan dia lakukan.

"Pertama, aku ingin di bagi dalam 2 kelompok. Kelompk pertama untuk menjadi umpan dan kedua sebagai penyerang. Mungkin kelompok umpan akan sangat sulit, mereka harus berani dan siap untuk mempertaruhkan yang mereka bisa. Aku yakin raksasa itu akan membawa kawan" ujar Erwin menjelaskan rencananya.

"Jadi, kau bermaksud agar kelompoku yang mejadi umpan?" tanya Levi menebak.

"Tidak semua, kau yang tau bagaimana mereka, jadi aku serahkan kelompok umpan tersebut padamu. Cukup satu orang pemimpin, sisanya kau dan kelompokmu ada di bagian depan garis penyerangan jadi, akan jauh lebih butuh pertahanan dari pada umpan" Levi mengerutkan keningnya heran, kalimat Erwin seakan mengorbankan salah satu kelmopok Levi yang akan menjadi umpan. Tapi, Levi percaya apa yang Erwin katakan, dia mencoba untuk mencari seseorang menjadi salah satu ketua kelompok dalam barisan umpan yang akan Levi perintahkan.

Levi duduk sambil meminum kopinya, dia memegang peta yang dia dapatkan dari Erwin sebagai perencanaan. Eren yang datang memberikan beberapa kertas yang berisi biodata Akashi dan Kuroko melihat Levi begitu resah.

" _Heichou!_ " panggil Eren lirih.

"Eren, ada apa?" tanya Levi sambil menaruh peta yang dia bawa.

"Aku menyerahkan beberapa berkas berisi biodata dari Akashi dan Kuroko, ini" Eren memberikanya pada Levi. Levi melihat biodata Akashi yang menurutnya sempurna, dari kekuatan fisik dan juga akademis dia sangat pintar dan juga cerdas tapi, dalam kerja sama Akashi sulit di tangani. Sedangkan ketika Levi melihat Kuroko, dia sama dengan Armin, kekuatan fisiknya memang tidak seberapa bahkan akademis juga biasa saja tapi, dia bukan orang yang pantang menyarah dalam kehidupan, dia juga pintar bergaul walaupun sulit bicara dan Kuroko punya pengelihatan lebih dari yang lain, dia bisa membaca suasana dan juga pintar dalam strategi.

"Apa yang anda pikirkan?" tanya Eren. Levi menaruh biodata Akashi dan juga Kuroko lalu melihat kearah Eren.

"Tidak ada, besok akan aku jelaskan. Eren~"

" _Hai?_ "

"Apa kau percaya padaku?"

"Kenapa anda bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jawab saja"

"Tentu saja, jika aku tidak percaya pada anda aku akan menghianati anda dan pergi pada Komandan Erwin" kalimat singkat Eren sontak membuat Levi menyipitkan matanya kesal. Lalu Eren tertawa di depan Levi, " _Heichou~_ maaf wajah anda terlihat sangat kesal ketika saya mengatakan...~hmph" belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya Eren langsung menghentikan suara ketika bibir Levi dengan paksa masuk kedalam bibir Eren. Eren memejamkan matanya dan mencoba melepaskan Levi, tapi percuma saja. Eren yang mencoba memancing Levi dan kali ini Eren yang harus merasakan balasan dari Levi.

Levi memaksa Eren membuka mulutnya, Levi memegang dagu Eren dan menaikanya. Eren sempat terbatuk ketika Levi memaksakan ciuman itu, tapi Eren tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa di depan orang yang selama ini dia kagumi dan juga cintai.

 **/**

 _ **-Scream!-**_

 _ **/**_

"Huft..." Eren menghela nafas sesak, dia menutupi mulutnya sambil menundukan kepala, _"apa yang sebenarnya dia lakukan tadi malam? Jika ingin menciumku jangan di hari selanjutnya Ekspedisi bagaimana jika ada yang melihat perubahan pada bibirku? Kadang aku harus tegas juga padanya, tapi...apa bisa?"_ gumam Eren dalam hati yang masih berpose yang sama, dia menutup matanya tanpa sadar Mikasa ada di depan Eren.

"Eren..., Eren!"

"Hah?" Eren kaget dengan nada tinggi suara Mikasa.

"Mikasa?" panggil Eren yang masih menutup mulutnya.

"Kau sedang sakit? kenapa kau menutup sebagian wajahmu?" Mikasa mulai curiga.

"Ah, tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Barusan ada debu yang lewat jadi aku menutupinya" Eren melepas tanganya yang menutup bagian bawah wajah Eren, Eren tersenyum di depan Mikasa berpura-pura tidak terjadi apa-apa dan untung saja ciuman tadi malam tidak meninggalkan bekas di wajah Eren.

"Baiklah, jika kau memang sedang tidak enak badan, jangan ikut Ekspedisi" ulang Mikasa khawatir.

"Sudah aku bilang aku baik-baik saja, Mikasa." Tegas Eren sedikit geram karena sikap _overprotective_ milik sahabat Eren itu.

"Ah, maaf aku mendengarkan kalian berdua bicara" suara itu muncul dari samping kanan dengan jarak satu meter dari arah Mikasa dan Eren. Yah, itu suara Kuroko yang menatap datar kedua orang yang baru saja berdebat. "Mikasa _-san_ sungguh perhatian pada Eren- _san,_ kalian seperti ibu dan anak" lanjut Kuroko berkomentar.

"Ibu?" tanya Mikasa heran.

"Anak? Lagi pula _–san_? Jangan panggil aku seperti itu panggil namaku saja" kritik Eren yang merasa _imbuan –san_ itu menuakan dirinya walaupun memang usia mereka terpaut 1 tahun, tapi Eren termasuk masih muda dan bocah di banding para anggota Pasukan Pengintai yang lainya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini? Sebelum berangkat ada yang ingin aku rapatkan, segera berkumpul di depan" Levi menghampiri mereka dan menyuruh mereka berkumpul untuk melakukan rencana yang Erwin katakan kemarin pada Levi. Levi berada di depan para anggotanya, lalu dia memperlihatkan sebuah peta pada yang lain dan mulai menjelaskan apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

"Ada 2 bagian yang harus kalian lakukan, pertama bagian penyerang dan bagian umpan. Aku sudah merapatkan ini dengan Komandan Erwin, dia menyarankan anggotaku yang akan menjadi tim umpan untuk raksasa yang akan kita hadapi. Dan oleh karena itu aku akan memilih siapa yang akan menjadi ketua kelompok tim umpan" semua menunjukan wajah yang tegang, tapi bagaimanapun keputusan Levi mereka harus menerimanya. Levi berjalan ke depan dan berdiri di depan Kuroko, Kuroko melihat kearah Levi dengan tatapan mata yang datar sedangkan yang lain melihati kearah mereka.

"Kuroko, apa kau bisa melakuknya?"

" _Hai?"_ Kuroko masih tidak yakin dengan kalimat yang Levi lontarkan padanya, ada rasa ragu yang cukup membuat Kuroko hanya bisa diam dan berpikir apa yang akan dia ambil, keputusan ini tergantung bagaimana Kuroko bertindak, jika salah maka semuanya akan sia-sia.

"Jika kau~"

"Saya akan melakukanya, saya akan memimpin tim bagian umpan" belum selesai Levi bicara Kuroko langsung menyetujuinya. Akashi yang ada di belakang Kuroko menatap Kuroko dengan mata yang begitu tajam.

"Bagus, baiklah akan ada banyak orang yang kau bawa kali ini. jadi, aku akan jelaskan padamu dan akan ku perkenalkan rekan-rekanmu" perintah Levi lalu berjalan menuju Erwin yang saat itu sedang bicara dengan Hanji dan Mike.

"Tetsuya~" panggil Akashi.

"Aku tau, Akashi _-kun_ kau akan bertanya apa aku bisa melakukanya?" tebak Kuroko ketika Akashi memanggilnya.

"Bukan"

"Lalu?"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini, aku ingin kau mengatakan padaku. Aku ingin mendengarnya" Kuroko melebarkan matanya kaget, Akashi seakan bersembunyi di dalam hati Kuroko dan melihat semua yang ada di dalamnya, setiap kalimat yang Kuroko katakan dalam hati Akashi seakan mendengarnya dengan jelas. Anggota yang lain melihati mereka yang bicara begitu serius.

"Bagaimana jika aku mati sebelum, Akashi _-kun_?" tanya Kuroko tiba-tiba.

"Itu tidak mungkin terjadi" jawab yakin Akashi.

"Tapi,bagaimana jika aku gagal melakukan ini? aku akan memimpin mereka"

"Itu juga tidak mungkin terjadi"

"Lalu apa yang mungkin terjadi padaku?" Kuroko mendesak Akashi, mereka saling memandang satu sama lain tidak peduli semua teman-teman mereka memasang wajah yang tegang karena ingin mendengar jawaban Akashi.

"Kau akan datang padaku dan mengatakan _'aku berhasil melakukanya'_ itu yang terjadi" jawab Akashi.

"Bagaimana Akashi _-kun_ yakin tentang itu?"

"Karena kita tidak pernah berpisah selama ini" sekali lagi kalimat Akashi membuat Kuroko tidak ingin melepaskan pandanganya. Kuroko tersenyum dan memasang wajah yang begitu yakin akan kepercayaan yang Akashi berikan padanya, dia pergi menuju Levi yang sudah menunggunya.

"Mereka benar-benar terikat dalam sebuah hubungan" ujar Jean yang baru saja melihat Akashi dan Kuroko.

"Ah, persahabatan itu sangatlah indah, tapi aku tidak yakin jika salah satunya akan di tinggalkan" Armin memandang Akashi dengan wajah yang begitu sedih dan cemas.

.

.

Levi memperkenalkan kelompok yang akan Kuroko pimpin, ada 20 orang di bawa pengawasan Kuroko. Dan salah satu dari orang tersebut tersenyum kearah Kuroko, Kuroko terkejut karena dia adalah kenalan Kuroko dan Akashi sewaktu di wilayah tempat tinggal mereka sebelum di serang para raksasa.

"Kau mengerti Kuroko?" tanya Levi meyakinkan setelah menjelaskan pada Kuroko.

" _Hai, Heichou_ " jawab tegas Kuroko.

"Baiklah, kelompok umpan aku serahkan padamu, berjuanglah dan tetap hidup" saran Levi sambil menepuk pundak Kuroko.

" _Hai_ " Kuroko memberi hormat pada Levi sebelum Levi meninggalkan mereka.

" _Mohon bantuanya, Kuroko-san_ " salah satu suara muncul dari orang yang akan Kuroko ajak kerja sama _"kami mengandalkanmu"_ suara itu membuat Kuroko semakin bersemangat, hingga salah satu orang yang Kuroko kenal menuju kearah Kuroko dengan wajah yang begitu senang melihat Kuroko masih hidup.

"Syukurlah kau masih hidup, bagaimana Akashi?" tanya pemuda yang menghampiri Kuroko.

"Dia juga selamat, dia masuk regu Levi _Heichou_ sama sepertiku, Baron aku juga senang kau masih hidup" Baron Kristian, dia adalah salah satu teman kecil Akashi dan Kuroko selama mereka tinggal di luar tembok. Tapi, dulu mereka tidaklah akrab. Bahkan banyak melakukan persaingan karena Baron selalu kalah jika di banding dengan Akashi, pada suatu hari Baron yakin akan menjadi ketua kelas dan bisa mengalahkan Kuroko, tapi sayang apa yang dia inginkan tidak terjadi, Kuroko terpilih menjadi ketua kelas dan Baron hanya menjadi anggota saja. Hal itu selalu menyulut amarah Baron, dia tidak bisa mengalahkan Akashi dan sekarang Kuroko.

.

.

Ekspedisi di mulai, Kuroko memacu kudanya di samping Kuda Erwin. Semua perlengkapan pun dia bawa ketika keluar tembok dan sampai di kota tua, Erwin memberikan kode pada Kuroko, dia menganggukan kepalanya paham lalu membawa kelompoknya menuju rencana awal sedangkan anggota Erwin dan yang lain masih di sekitar kota tua dan menghadapi beberapa raksasa yang ada di sana.

" _Jika kalian melihat ada raksasa maka tembak suar merah dan jika raksasa yang berjenis aneh tembaklah dengan suar hitam, aku percayakan rencana ini pada kalian"_ Kuroko teringat apa yang Levi katakan padanya dengan yakin dan penuh semangat Kuroko memacu kudanya bersama 20 orang yanga ada di belakangnya.

Akashi baru saja membunuh salah satu raksasa yang ada di kota tua, dia berdiri dan membiarkan darah raksasa itu menempel di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Levi yang melihat Akashi berjalan mendekatinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajukan protes?" tanya Levi tiba-tiba.

"Untuk apa?" tanya balik Akashi.

"Karena menempatkan Kuroko dalam bahaya, dan aku kira kau yang seharusnya di posisi Kuroko" jelas singkat Levi.

"Itu bukan hanya keputusan _heichou_ , itu juga keputusan Tetsuya bisa saja dia menolak tapi dia tetap melakukanya, jadi saya yakin dia akan baik-baik saja. Jika di bandingkan dengan saya, Tetsuya lebih bisa memimpin kelompok" Levi mengembangkan bibirnya ketika mendapatkan jawaban dari Akashi.

"Itu artinya kau percaya padaku?" tanya Levi lebih meyakinkan apa yang dia pilih saat ini.

"Tidak juga, setiap orang tidak akan tau apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya, bisa saja 1 atau 2 menit lagi saya di kalahkan para raksasa itu. Jadi, intinya saya hanya tau jika bersama anda dan menuruti perintah anda saya akan bertaha hidup" lagi-lagi sungguh di luar dugaan, kalimat yang Akashi semua katakan benar di mata Levi, Levi melihat sosok yang luar biasa di antara yang lain.

.

.

Kuroko terus maju ketempat yang telah di rencanakan, dia menuju salah satu tempat yang di prediksi oleh Erwin akan munculnya raksasa yang di dalamnya ada tubuh orang lain. Kuroko akan memberikan sinyal dengan menembak suar merah ketika bertemu dengan raksasa lainya, dan ketika bertemu dengan raksasa berakal tersebut Kuroko akan menembak suar hitam.

"Jangan sampai ada yang lengah, bisa saja para raksasa akan datang tiba-tiba tetap pada formasi ketika ada serangan kita bisa membantu yang lainya!" teriak Kuroko memberi perintah.

" _Hai!"_ jawab semuanya serentak.

" _Aku percayakan strategi padamu, jika ada strategi lain dari kami itu akan membebanimu, Kuroko kami mengandalkanmu pilihlah keputusan yang tepat untuk menangkap raksasa itu"_ Kuroko teringat apa yang Erwin katakan padanya. Kuroko melepas tangan kananya, lalu melihat seakan membayangkan ada berapa nyawa yang kali ini Kuroko genggam, dia sempat memejamkan mata lalu kembali memacu kudanya.

"Muncul raksasa dari samping kanan 20 meter dari kita!" teriak salah satu anggota Kuroko. Kuroko melihat kearah kanan bukan hanya satu ada dua raksasa yang mendekati mereka.

"Barisan kanan cepat tangani para raksasa itu, usahkan kalian jangan sampai mempertaruhkan nyawa kalian pada raksasa seperti mereka!" perintah Kuroko.

" _Hai!"_ 4 anggota diantara barisan kanan menuju raksasa yang mendekati mereka, Kuroko mulai mengeluarkan suar yang telah dia bawah tapi, mata Kuroko melebar kaget ketika suar itu tidak ada isinya.

" _Tidak mungkin, apa aku salah mengambil suar? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya ini?"_ Kuroko terlihat mulai panik, tapi dia kembali memasukan suarnya.

"Kuroko, kenapa kau tidak menembak suarnya?" tanya Baron menghampiri Kuroko.

"Suar yang aku bawa tidak ada isinya" jawab Kuroko.

"Apa? Semua suarnya?" tanya Baron tidak yakin.

"Iya, tidak ada cara lain" Kuroko langsung menghentikan kudanya dia melihat raksasa yang berada di sebelah kanan sudah di kalahkan. Anggota Kuroko pun langsung berhenti, Kuroko berada di depan mereka.

"Dengarkan baik-baik! Suar yang aku bawa tidak ada isinya, suar itu kosong" jujur Kuroko di depan anggotanya. "tidak ada cara lain lagi selain memberitau secara langsung, aku ingin dua di antara kalian pergi kearah Komandan Erwin dan memberitahukan hal ini. Tidak perlu panik ataupun takut, barisan ini akan menjaga kalian selama mengantarkan pesan, jika kalian melihat raksasa selama perjalanan cukup gunakan senapan ini" Kuroko mengeluarkan senapan dari saku kudanya yang sengaja dia bawa untuk berjaga-jaga."Salah satu dari kami akan pergi membantu kalian, jika kalian menemukan raksasa biasa cukup 1 kali tembakan, jika raksasa yang aneh 2 tembakan, kalian mengerti? " Kuroko mencoba untuk menenangkan anggotanya dengan melakukan strategi yang dari tadi dia pikirkan.

"Tapi, siapa yang akan pergi?" tanya Baron.

"Aku percayakan hal ini padamu, jika ada raksasa yang aneh muncul aku akan kesana. Kau paham?" Kuroko memberikan senapan itu pada Baron, Baron menerimanya dengan ragu.

"kau mempercayaiku?" tanya Baron heran.

"Tentu saja karena kita teman" jawab Kuroko meyakinkan Baron. Baron mengangguk paham lalu mengajak salah satu temanya untuk ikut dan melapor pada Komandan Erwin tentang suar dan raksasanya. Kuroko dan anggota yang lain kembali maju dan meneruskan perjalananya.

.

.

"Kenapa tidak ada tanda-tanda dari Kuroko?" tanya Hanji heran melihati langit yang hari ini terlihat cerah.

"Ah, ini cukup lama, aku bosan menunggunya" ujar Levi, lalu melihat Akashi yang tidak jauh darinya. Akashi terdiam dan tampak begitu tenang walaupun dia tidak mengeluarkan suara atau pendapatnya.

"Akashi, Kuroko pasti akan baik-baik saja" Eren mendekati Akashi.

"Iya, aku tau itu" jawab Akashi.

"Kau, sangat dekat dengan Kuroko. Apa kalian bersaudara?" tanya Eren mencairkan suasana.

"Bukan, kami bukan saudara. Aku hanya anak yang di buang orang tuaku lalu di pungut oleh orang tua Tetsuya" semua yang mendengar pernyataan Akashi kaget, Akashi mengatakan tanpa merasa canggung ataupun sungkan. Ini adalah kehidupan Akashi dan dia membiarkan orang lain mengetahuinya.

"Di buang?" tanya Eren lagi.

"Iya, ibuku meninggal karena di makan oleh raksasa, aku dan ayah selamat tapi ayah menjualku pada orang lain. Dan keluarga yang membeliku selalu saja memperlakukan aku seperti binatang, mereka memberiku makan di lantai, tidur di belakang rumah dengan rumput yang basah tanpa alas atapun atap dan menjadi pelayan pribadi anaknya, aku yang menolak akhirnya di buang. Aku tidak sadar hal itu, ketika aku bangun aku sudah ada di bak sampah yang sangat bau dan juga kotor, aku menjerit minta tolong karena di dalam begitu gelap, lalu Kuroko datang. Dia membukanya dan mengulurkan tanganya agar aku bisa keluar" Akashi tidak menatap siapapun, dia bercerita dengan mata yang hanya melihat tanah yang terlihat begitu kering dan juga kotor karena bercak darah raksasa. Levi dan yang lain hanya bisa tercengang mendengar apa yang Akashi katakan, bukan hanya anggota Levi yang mendengar tapi, juga Erwin, Hanji, Mike dan yang lainya.

.

.

Kuroko mendengar ada suara tembakan, dia terkejut dan langsung menghentikan kudanya. Dia berpikir itu adalah raksasa biasa karena hanya satu tembakan tapi, ketika dia memerintahkan 2 orang menyusul dan membantu Kuroko terkejut ada lagi suara yang keluar. Tidak salah lagi Baron dan temanya melihat bahkan mungkin berhadapan dengan raksasa yang berakal.

"Tapi, kenapa ada di hutan?" tanya Kuroko heran.

"Mungkin mereka di kejar, tidak ada alasan mereka masuk hutan tanpa perintah. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya salah satu anggota Kuroko. Kuroko terdiam dan berpikir sejenak.

"Kita kesana, di setiap jalan masuk hutan jika bertemu dengan raksasa kalian maju 2 orang dan seterusnya aku akan menghadapi raksasa berakal itu" jelas Kuroko, semua mengangguk setuju. Mereka akhirnya menuju hutan dimana suara senapan itu terdengar. Kuroko memandu mereka masuk dan benar setiap jalan yang mereka lalui ada raksasa yang datang, anggota Kuroko perlahan habis hingga tinggal Kuroko dan satu orang lagi.

"Aku akan memeriksa keadaan yang lain, apa anda bisa sendirian?" tanya anggota Kuroko.

"Tentu saja, bantu mereka" perintah Kuroko, lalu mereka berpisah. Dan Kuroko terus masuk kedalam hutan hingga perjalananya terhenti ketika melihat Baron yang berdiri di depan kudanya. Baron melihat kearah Kuroko yang masih di atas kuda. Kuroko turun dan menghampiri Baron.

"Dimana Same? Kau tadi bersamanya? Apa dia melapor pada Komandan Erwin?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tidak, dia di sana" Baron menunjuk belakang pohon besar. Kuroko melihat ada kaki yang terlihat setengah, Kuroko berjalan mendekatinya dan mata biru lautnya melebar seketika saat melihat Same sudah tergeletak tidak bernyawa dengan darah yang keluar dari jantungnya. Kuroko mendekati mayat Same lalu memeriksanya.

"Ini, bukan karena serangan raksasa, ini karena sebuah tembakan" Kuroko terlihat bingung dan juga heran. Saat dia berbalik melihat kearah Baron, sebuah ujung pedang sudah tepat di depan wajah Kuroko.

"Jangan bergerak, jika tidak kau akan mati" ancam Baron.

"Apa maksudnya ini? apa yang kau lakukan? Jangan-jangan kau yang..."

"Benar, aku yang membunuh Same, dan aku juga yang menembakan senapan 2 kali dan pura-pura melihat raksasa aneh, bahkan suarmu aku ganti dengan yang kosong, aku tidak menyangka kau akan membawa senapan. Sayang senapan itu hanya berisi 3 saja, kau masih beruntung, Kuroko" mata Baron memandang Kuroko seakan penuh dengan amarah, benci dan juga dendam.

"Apa yang terjadi, Baron?"

"Yang terjadi saat ini, aku mengagalkann rencana kalian dan aku ingin membunuhmu"

 _ **To Be Countinue...**_

* * *

 ** _NB_** : Mohon Reviewna ya ini fic pertama saya yang gabungan antara **_RiRen_** dan juga ** _Akakuro_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Benar, aku yang membunuh Same, dan aku juga yang menembakan senapan 2 kali dan pura-pura melihat raksasa aneh, bahkan suarmu aku ganti dengan yang kosong, aku tidak menyangka kau akan membawa senapan. Sayang senapan itu hanya berisi 3 saja, kau masih beruntung, Kuroko" mata Baron memandang Kuroko seakan penuh dengan amarah, benci dan juga dendam.

"Apa yang terjadi, Baron?"

"Yang terjadi saat ini, aku mengagalkann rencana kalian dan aku ingin membunuhmu"

* * *

 _ **Scream!**_

 _Author :_ _ **Lee SH114**_

 _Genre :_ _ **Action, shounen-ai, tragedy, romance etc...**_

 _Leght :_ _ **? (Chapter 2)**_

 _Cast :_

 _ **Levi Ackerman**_

 _ **Eren Jaeger**_

 _ **Akashi Seijuurou**_

 _ **Kuroko Tetsuya**_

 _ **Dll**_

 _ **Shingeki no Kyojin X Kuroko No Basuke**_

* * *

"Apa maksud dari semua ini? apa yang kau lakukan?" Kuroko sangat bingung dengan tindakan Baron. Dia yang semula berjongkok, mulai berdiri walaupun tau ujung pedang yang Baron arahkan padanya siap melukai Kuroko kapan saja.

"Jangan pura-pura bingung, ini semua karena kau dan Akashi" jawab Baron marah.

"Apa yang kami lakukan?" lagi-lagi Kuroko bertanya pertanyaan yang tidak ingin Baron dengarkan.

"Aku muak mendengarmu! Kau tau, aku yang lebih lama masuk Pasukan Pengintai sebelum kalian, tapi lagi-lagi kau, Kuroko. Kau yang mengambil posisi yang aku inginkan. Bukan hanya hari ini tapi,kau ingat ketika kita satu kelas? Kau yang menjadi ketua kelas, dan aku kalah darimu. Aku benci hal itu" jelas Baron membuat Kuroko terdiam paham betapa marahnya Baron saat ini karena dirinya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud~"

"Diam kau!" Baron langsung mengarahkan pedangnya pada Kuroko, tapi Kuroko menghindar. Ujung lancip pedang Baron hanya berhasil melukai lengan kanan Kuroko. Kuroko menahan darah yang keluar dari lenganya sambil melihat Baron yang mengeluarkan tawanya.

"Hahahah, jadi kau ingin bertarung denganku, Kuroko? Baiklah. Cabut pedangmu!" perintah Baron sambil melakukan kuda-kuda untuk menyerang Kuroko.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan mencabutnya. Aku ingin kita bicara baik-baik tanpa pertarungan. Baron ini demi umat manusia, apa yang kau lakukan ini benar-benar salah. Kita tidak tau kapan raksasa berakal itu akan datang, jika kita tidak segera~"

"Cukup! Kuroko aku perintahkan kau cabut pedangmu sekarang juga atau kalau tidak kau akan mati di tanganku" Baron maju membawa pedang dan siap mengakhiri nyawa Kuroko, dengan terpaksa Kuroko menyelamatkan diri dan mencabut satu pedangnya untuk menangkis Baron.

"Bagus, kita mulai pertarungan ini"

.

.

" _Heichou!_ " salah satu anggota Kuroko yang terakhir kali bersamanya tiba-tiba datang dan menghampiri Levi. Dia segera turun dari kuda, sedangkan yang lain segera menghampirinya.

"Reo, apa yang terjadi?" tanya Levi.

"Ini sungguh di luar rencana, suar yang di bawa Kuroko tidak ada isinya" semua yang mendengar langsung terkejut. "Untung saja dia bersiaga dengan membawa senapan, dia bermaksud untuk memberi tau komandan Erwin tentang hal ini dengan 2 orang pasukan yang dia kirim, tapi ada yang terjadi~" lanjutnya bercerita.

"Ada apa?" Akashi tampak khawatir.

"Baron, dia dan Same yang di tunjuk kemari. Tapi, dia memberikan tanda yang salah. Dia menembakan 2 senapan kearah hutan. Kami semua mengira itu adalah raksasa berakal yang mereka temui. Tapi saat aku menyelidikinya. Baron mengkhianati Kuroko, dia membunuh Same dan berpura-pura melihat raksasa berakal agar Kuroko datang padanya" penjelasan panjang Reo membuat yang lain memutar otak, Erwin tampak berpikir ragu. Jika dia membantu Kuroko bersama-sama maka ada kemungkinan raksasa berakal itu akan menerobos masuk dan membunuh semua Pasukan Pengintai.

"Komandan biarkan aku yang pergi" Akashi mengeluarkan suaranya pada Erwin.

"Tidak, bukan hanya kau. Levi, bawa kelompokmu untuk menyelamatkan Kuroko. Jangan lupa bawa suar jika kalian melihat raksasa itu datang" perintah Erwin.

"Baiklah" jawab Levi lalu berangkat menuju tempat Kuroko di pandu oleh Reo.

"Sepertinya misi kita kali ini gagal" ujar Hanji kecewa.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika pengkhianat itu ada di dalam, aku terlalu lengah" jawab Erwin menyesal,"Tapi, tidak bisa di bilang gagal karena ada kesempatan lain untuk menangkapnya" tambah Erwin percaya untuk rencana yang baru saja di susun kembali.

.

.

"Baron hentikan! Aku mohon padamu, kita harus membantu yang lainya" Kuroko masih mencoba berbicara walaupun dia tersudut dengan amarah Baron yang terus menyerangnya.

"Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka, aku tidak peduli dengan umat manusia lagi. Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa di dunia ini. Dan hal yang paling aku inginkan sebelum aku mati adalah membunuhmu Kuroko" Kuroko yang mendengar kalimat itu melebarkan matanya. Dia terlihat sangat shock hingga pedang yang dia bawa terpental jauh karena Baron menangkisnya. Kuroko terdiam dan memandangi Baron dengan wajahnya yang begitu menyesal.

"Matilah kau, Kuroko Tetsuya!" Baron baru saja ingin menikamkan pedang pada Kuroko tapi, ada sebuah teriakan yang muncul dari arah belakang mereka. Baron menghentikan pedangnya dan melihat kearah suara yang dia dengar.

"Raksasa berakal itu datang, kita harus menyelamatkan yang lain" Kuroko tidak peduli dengan Baron, dia berlari mencoba membantu anggota yang lain, Baron semakin marah. Dia tiba-tiba menghadang Kuroko.

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana"

"Aku akan pergi, aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka semua mati begitu saja!" Kuroko mulai kesal. Baron semakin marah karena nada tinggi Kuroko dia kembali menyerang Kuroko, tapi dengan gesit Kuroko menangkisnya. Kuroko mengeluarkan pedangnya lagi. "Aku tidak peduli dengan pikiranmu sekarang, yang aku pedulikan adalah nyawa teman-temanku. Jangan menghalangiku!" Kuroko marah, dia memukul Baron hingga terjatuh dan pedang Baron terlempar cukup jauh. Kuroko memakai 3D Manuvernya untuk membantu yang lain.

Kuroko melewati beberapa mayat yang saat ini dia jumpai, salah satu anggotanya ada yang masih hidup dan memanggil Kuroko dengan mengangkat tanganya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku akan segera meminta bantuan bertahanlah"

"Ra-raksa-sa itu ber-hatilah- Kuro-ko"

"Aku mohon bertahanlah, dimana raksasa itu pergi?" tangan kananya menunjuk salah satu arah dimana arah itu adalah tempat rencana Erwin semula berada.

"Se-lamat-kan yang la-in, pergi-lah"

"Baik, bertahanlah sampai yang lain datang" Kuroko memegang tangan anggotanya lalu pergi menyusul raksasa berakal itu yang mencoba keluar dari hutan dan menuju tempat yang awalnya sudah di tentukan.

Kuroko menuju tempat yang baru saja di beritahukan oleh salah satu anggotanya, di sepanjang tempat yang dia lewati sudah banyak yang meninggal. Kuroko melewati setiap mayat yang dia temui dengan wajah yang begitu menyesal. Sampai akhirnya Kuroko melihat raksasa itu sedang meremas anggotanya hingga sebuah jeritan dan darah keluar bersama. Itu anggota terakhir Kuroko yang mencoba melawan raksasa itu. Kuroko sangat menyesal rencana ini berantakan karenanya. Tangan Kuroko mengepal marah melihat raksasa yang kini melihat kearah Kuroko.

"Aku akan membunuhmu!" tapi sebelum Kuroko maju melawab raksasa itu tiba-tiba datang Baron dari belakang dan langsung menyerang raksasa itu. Kuroko terkejut saat Baron langsung menyerang, "Baron! Hentikan kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanya sendirian!" teriak Kuroko.

"Jangan meremehkan aku, setelah aku membunuhnya. Aku akan membunuhmu!" Jawab Baron lalu menyerang raksasa itu. Tapi ketika mencoba menyerang tengkuk raksasa laki-laki bertubuh besar dan tinggi itu, pedang Baron patah karena kulit raksasa itu mengeras.

" _Apa? Dia bisa mengeraskan kulitnya"_ heran Baron dalam hati.

"Baron jangan ceroboh!" Kuroko langsung membantun Baron, tapi terlambat tali yang Baron tancapkan kearah tengkuk raksasa itu ikut mengeras hingga posisi Baron tidak bisa lepas.

"Sial, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tidak bisa" Baron tampak panik dia mencoba melepas peralatanya tapi tidak bisa hingga akhirnya Kuroko datang dan memotong tali itu. Baron terjatuh, Kuroko mencoba menebas beberapa bagian tubuh raksasa itu, tapi raksasa laki-laki itu melihat Baron yang ada di bawah dengan wajah yang begitu takut dan panik, tanpa menghiraukan Kuroko, raksasa itu mencoba mengambil tubuh Baron.

"Jangan meremehkan aku!" Kuroko mencoba menyelamatkan Baron dengan dirinya yang menjadi umpan, Baron yang melihat Kuroko terkejut. Tangan raksasa itu mengibaskan tali Kuroko lalu menariknya, Kuroko langsung memotong tali yang di tarik raksasa itu, tapi saat mencoba mendarat tangan raksasa itu menjadi tumpuhan Kuroko jatuh, Kuroko terkejut. Setelah mendapatkan Kuroko tangan raksasa itu mengepal dan menyisakan kepala Kuroko yang mencoba melepaskan diri.

"Kenapa? kenapa dia menyelamatkan aku?" Baron sangat heran, dia melihat Kuroko berjuang untuk lepas dan Baronpun berdiri dia mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mencoba memotong kaki raksasa itu tapi,raksasa itu melihat Baron, belum sampai kakinya raksasa itu menginjak tubuh Baron. Mata Kuroko melebar penuh, nafasnya yang terasa sesak akibat cengkraman raksasa itu semakin sakit ketika melihat darah Baron mewarnai kaki raksasa itu.

"Kurang ajar! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya!" Kuroko sangat marah, dia mengeluarkan diri dari tangan raksasa itu dengan memotong jari-jarinya. Kuroko terjatuh. Dia mencoba memakai 3D Manuvernya tapi, rusak. Tali itu sudah terpotong. "Sial! aku tidak akan kalah aku akan membunuhmu!" Kuroko mengeluarkan kedua pedangnya tapi, dia mendengar ada tembakan suar. Kuroko melihat kebelakang anggota Levi datang, semuanya maju dan menyerang raksasa itu termasuk Akashi. Tapi, melihat banyak orang yang datang dan tembakan suar itu, raksasa laki-laki berakal itu tiba-tiba diam dia hanya menangkis dan melindungi bagian tubuh belakangnya. Dia melihat anggota Erwin datang dari jauh, tiba-tiba raksasa itu berbalik badan dan langsung menghindari mereka.

"Dia kabur" ujar Mikasa.

" _Heichou_ , kita harus mengejarnya" saran Jean.

"Tidak bisa, dia keluar daerah yang kita rencanakan. Kita tidak bisa menangkapnya. Jika melawan tanpa rencana anggota kita yang akan jadi korban" cegah Levi.

Erwin dan yang lain akhirnya datang, dia turun dari kuda dan menghampiri Levi.

"Dia pasti sudah kabur" tebak Erwin.

"Ah, seperti yang kau katakan,Erwin. Raksasa berakal itu ada di dalam Pasukan Pengintai. Dia tau semua bagian rencana kita. Bahkan dia berlari dari arah yang berlawanan" ujar Levi.

"Lain, kali jangan sampai dia lolos"

Kuroko berjalan menuju mayat Baron yang sudah tidak berbentuk dengan darah yang begitu banyak di tanah.

"Testuya~" panggil Akashi.

"Kau ingat dia? Wajahnya tidak terlihat lagi" jawab Kuroko.

"Baron kah?" tanya Akashi.

"Hm, aku gagal Akashi _-kun_ , aku gagal" Kuroko berlutut menyesal. Dia menahan air matanya sambil memegang lengan kananya yang dari tadi mengeluarkan darah. Tangan kanan Kuroko gemetar pedangnya terjatuh dan bibirnya menahan rasa sakit yang saat ini ada di sekujur tubuhnya. Levi berjalan mendekati Kuroko dan Akashi. " _Heichou, Summimaseni._ Saya gagal, saya gagal menyelamatkan mereka saya gagal memimpin mereka" ujar Kuroko pada Levi.

"Tidak, ini bukan salahmu. Ini di luar perkiraan tidak ada yang tau jika hasilnya akan seperti ini" jawab Levi yakin, bahwa ini bukan sepenuhnya kesalahan Kuroko.

.

.

Ekspedisi berakhir dengan kegagalan, tapi mereka tidak menyerah begitu saja. Pasukan Pengintai bahkan tidak kembali ke dalam tembok untuk menyusun rencana yang baru. Mereka berada di dalam kastil tengah hutan yang dulunya adalah markas besar Pasukan Pengintai. Tapi karena sudah lama tidak di pergunakan beberapa dari mereka harus membersihkann dan menata barang yang ada di dalam.

"Kemana Kuroko?" tanya Armin membawa beberapa peralatan medis untuk dia berikan pada Kuroko.

"Mungkin ada di dalam kamarnya atau di luar" jawab Jean.

"Akashi juga tidak ada" ujar Mikasa yang melihat sekeliling tidak menemukan mereka berdua.

"Ini pertama kalinya bagi Kuroko memimpin sebuah pasaukan seperti itu, apa lagi tidak sedikit dan semuanya tewas. Aku paham apa yang Kuroko rasakan saat ini. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga ini bukan kesalahan Kuroko." Jelas Eren yang juga ikut menyesal atas kejadian ini.

"Benar, aku tidak menyangka Baron yang melakukan ini" jujur Armin heran.

"Aku juga, apa lagi saat aku tau dia teman kecil Akashi dan Kuroko" tambah Jean.

"Tidak semua teman itu baik, tergantung cara berpikir kita untuk menilai mereka" Mikasa ambil suara.

"Dimana Akashi dan Kuroko?" Levi tiba-tiba datang.

"Kami tidak tau" jawab Armin.

" _Heichou_ , apa rencana kita selanjutnya?" tanya Eren.

"Baru saja aku membicarakan ini dengan Erwin dan yang lain. Tujuan utama rakasasa itu adalah menghabisi Pasukan Pengintai dengan cara membunuh mereka" jelas Levi membuat yang lain heran dengan tujuan aneh itu.

"Tapi, kenapa?" Eren masih bingung.

"Alasan pribadinya aku tidak tau pasti. Yang aku tau, besok kita akan muncul terang-terangan dan mencari tau apa tujuan aslinya. Jika di lihat dari sifat raksasa itu, dia ingin Pasukan Pengintai tidak ada, dia masuk Pasuka Pengintai agar bebas keluar masuk dinding dan muda mengetahui rencana yang akan kita lakukan, jika dia tau maka di bisa menggagalkanya, Eren ikut aku sebentar mencari mereka." Levi melirik kearah belakang, dia melihat sekilas ada salah satu anggota yang sepertinya menguping pembicaraan mereka dengan pura-pura menyapu lantai dan sibuk bersama yang lain.

" _Hai"_ Jawab Eren tegas lalu berjalan di belakang Levi.

Kuroko duduk di luar kastil sambil membiarkan Akashi membalut luka di lengan Kuroko. Berulang kali Kuroko menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, membuat Akashi sesekali melihat wajah Kuroko yang masih begitu menyesali kejadian yang terjadi.

"Jika kau terus seperti ini kau akan mati, Tetsuya" ujar Akashi.

"Hah?" Kuroko terkejut sambil melihat kearah Akashi.

"Bukan hanya Baron, tapi yang lain juga meninggal karenamu dan sekarang kau hanya bisa diam dan menyesalinya? Apa kau tidak ingin balas dendam padanya?" Akashi mulai marah dengan sikap Kuroko.

"Akashi _-kun_ ,..."

"Aku kecewa padamu, jika kau mati aku tidak peduli" Akashi selesai membalut luka Kuroko, dia kemudian berdiri. Kuroko yang masih duduk melihat Akashi dengan tatapan mata yang heran. Tapi, Kuroko sekali lagi diam dan berpikir.

"Aku akan membalaskan dendam anggotaku yang lain dan juga Baron" ujar Kuroko.

"Bagus kalau kau punya pikiran seperti itu"

"Maafkan aku, Akashi _-kun_ "

"Aku tau, semua ini awal bagimu, Tetsuya. Tapi, aku akan selalu bersamamu" Akashi meyakinkan Kuroko, Kuroko mengangguk paham, dia berdiri di depan Akashi.

"Tapi, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku merasa sangat lelah dan juga khawatir. Tanganku juga masih sedikit gemetar" Kuroko mengangkat tangan kananya. Akashi lalu memegang tangan Kuroko.

"Aku ada bersamamu, kau tidak perlu takut"

"Iya, aku tau tapi aku~" Kuroko mencoba kembali mencurahkan perasaanya pada Akashi tapi, Akashi merasa bosan dan menghentikan kalimat Kuroko dengan mencium bibir Kuroko. Kuroko terkejut, dia mendorong Akashi agar melepas ciuman itu dengan tangan Kirinya tapi, Akashi menggengam erat tangan Kanan Kuroko, dan tangan kiri Akashi memegang tengkuk Kuroko agar memperdalam ciuman itu. Kuroko yang kehilangan udara mendorong kuat Akashi, hingga terlepas.

" _Gomen,_ Akashi _-kun_ " ujar Kuroko.

"Aku tau" Akashi menarik tubuh Kuroko dan memeluknya erat, membiarkan beban Kuroko kini pergi perlahan di dalam dekapan tubuh Akashi.

Tanpa mereka sadar dari jendela Eren dan Levi melihat mereka, Eren hanya bisa menelan ludah sambil melirik kearah Levi yang saat ini melihat kearah Eren. Eren tersenyum sambil tertawa kecil.

"Mereka... apa _Heichou_ sudah tau?" Eren basa-basi.

"Iya, kenapa?" tanya Levi

"Tidak ada apa-apa, _Heichou_ kita kembali pada yang lain dan mempersiapkan untuk besok" Eren memberi saran.

"Jadi, kau mau menghindar?" Levi memancing

"Tidak, apa yang _Heichou_ katakan?" Eren pura-pura bingung.

"Aku akan memberimu kekuatan untuk besok" ujar Levi.

"Tidak perlu" tolak Eren paham.

"Baiklah, jika kau tidak mau. Jangan salahkan aku jika kekuatan itu aku akan lakukan di depan umum besok" Levi semakin memancing Eren.

" _Heichou_ ~hmph..."Levi tidak banyak bicara, dia mencium bibir Eren tiba-tiba. Tapi hanya sebuah ciuman singkat. Levi langsung melepasnya.

"Istirahatlah, besok kita memulainya. Dan aku rasa ini misi terakhir kita tentang raksasa berakal itu. Besok kita harus menang" Levi pergi meninggalkan Eren yang merasa lega saat Levi hanya menciumnya sekilas.

"Kekuatan macam apa ini? aku malah merasa gugup"

 _/_

 _ **Scream!**_

/

Hari terakhir ekspedisi mereka adalah untuk menangkap hidup-hidup seseorang yang berada di dalam tubuh raksasa itu. Erwin berdiri di depan barisan yang lain sambil memberikan rencana yang malam itu sudah dia siapkan.

"Rencana kali ini kita akan menyerang raksasa itu bersama-sama, aku yang akan memimpin kalian. Ikuti dan patuhi apa yang akan aku katakan. Jadi, apapun yang terjadi tetap maju dan bertahan. Jangan sampai kalian sia-siakan nyawa yang kalian miliki. Ingatlah siapa yang menunggu kalian pulang di dalam tembok, kita akan berhasil melakukanya. Kita mulai sekarang!" Teriak Erwin memberikan semangat anggotanya. Semuanya bersiap naik kuda, dan Erwin yang langsung memimpin di depan. Semuanya mengikuti Erwin dari belakang dan tinggal Akashi, Kuroko, Eren dan juga Mikasa yang sengaja ada di dalam kastil.

"Kita akan pulang membawa saksi pentingnya, jangan sampai kalian kalah!" tegas Eren.

" _Hai_ " jawab mereka. inilah rencana yang tidak di beritahukan oleh Erwin pada yang lain. Agar tidak mencolok, Levi tidak bisa mengikuti Eren dan yang lain, dia harus menjadi perhatian khusus yang akan di lihat orang yang bisa menjadi raksasa itu. Sedangkan anggota Levi yang lain di peranankan anggota biasa, mereka memakai tudung dan jubah agar tidak kelihatam.

Raksasa berakal itu memang pintar, dia tidak menuju hutan yang pasti akan membuat jebakan. Dia memilih melawan pasukan pengintai di tempat terbuka.

"Erwin" panggil Levi yang menjajarkan Kudanya.

"Aku tau, dia mulai bersiap menjadi raksasa. Mungkin saat ini dia memelankan pacuan kudanya, memakai tudung lalu menuju hutan agar bisa mengubah dirinya menjadi raksasa" Tebak Erwin."Kita lakukan seperti biasa, hingga dia datang dan pasukan bantuan datang" tambah Erwin.

"Aku mengerti" Levi paham.

Beberapa menit mereka memacu kuda dan dugaan Erwin benar, sosok itu muncul dari dalam hutan dan berlari menghampiri Pasukan Pengintai yang Erwin pimpin.

"Bersiaplah untuk bertarung!" Teriak Erwin.

" _Hai!"_ semuanya maju dengan keyakinan penuh untuk menang melawan raksasa berakal itu. Ini adalah rencana yang akan memakan korban lebih dari perkiraan Levi. Erwin memang hanya memberikan alur rencana, tapi Erwin sudah memprediksi bahwa akan ada banyak yang kehilangan nyawa. Pertarungan ini seperti tidak seimbang, raksasa yang mempunyai akal itu bahkan terus mempertahankan diri dengen mengeraskan tubuhnya. Erwin terdiam dan melihat apa yang selanjutnya dia lakukan sebelum 4 anggota Levi mulai memakai rencana cadangan.

"Terlalu banyak korban" gumam Erwin, dia mengeluarkan suar lalu menembakanya. Suara itu sebagai tanda agar 4 anggota Levi yang lain muncul dengan beberapa peralatan yang sengaja mereka bawa. Eren, Mikasa, Akashi dan Kuroko sudah bersiap. Akashi dan Mikasa mencoba menerobos belakang raksasa dengan membawa jaring yang akan menjerat kepalanya, sedangkan Kuroko dan Eren melumpuhkan kakinya.

"Kita akan mengakhirinya disini!" Teriak Akashi dia menuju kedua tangan raksasa itu dan melupuhkanya dengan beberapa sabetan pedang tapi, tangan kanan raksasa itu masih melindungi tengkuk belakangnya walaupun sudah berulang kali Akashi lukai, Kuroko dan Eren memasang jaring hingga menutpi wajah raksasa yang terlihat panik itu, kecepatan Mikasa bahkan bisa melukai kaki raksasa itu hingga dia terjatuh. Levi yang melihat itu mencoba menyerang punggung belakang, tapi gagal lagi-lagi tubuhnya mengeras.

"Cih, sial! aku tidak bisa mendekatinya" Levi kesal.

"Tangan kananya memang memegang pundak belakang, tapi tangan kirinya masih bebas. Apa yang..." Armin menuju raksasa itu dan mencoba untuk mematahkan raksasa yang terlihat kelelahan itu.

"Armin! Awas...!" Teriak Eren sambil berlari kearah Armin, Armin yang sadar teriakan Eren terkejut saat tangan raksasa itu hampir saja menangkap Armin, tapi Eren mendorong Armin hingga tangan raksasa itu malah menangkap Eren.

"Eren...!"

Mendengar nama Eren Levi langsung menoleh, dia melihat Eren sudah di bawa raksasa itu di dalam tanganya. Raksasa itu menendangi semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya dan mencoba berdiri.

"Sialan! Lepaskan Eren... " Mikasa terlihat marah dia mencoba memotong tangan raksasa itu agar Eren terlepas tapi, saat mendekati Eren raksasa itu menendang Mikasa hingga terpental jauh.

"Mikasa..." Jean yang ikut marah mencoba untuk memancing raksasa itu agar menangkapnya dan yang lain bisa membebaskan Eren tapi, gagal. Tali Jean di pegang raksasa itu dan Jean juga ikut terpental jauh.

"Aku tidak akan mati disini! Kau yang membunuh semua teman-temanku. Dan kali ini aku yang akan membunuhmu!" Eren mencoba melepaskan diri, dan dia memotong beberapa bagian jari raksasa itu di susul Akashi dan Kuroko yang datang memotong tangan raksasa itu bersama. Eren terjatuh kebawa dan melihat Levi menyerang mata raksasa itu.

"Apa kita berhasil?" Eren melihat raksasa itu sudah kalah dan akan terjatuh. Sayangnya apa yang Eren lihat itu berbeda dari yang dia pikirkan, kaki raksasa itu menginjak tanah hingga bergoyang meninggalkan beberapa lubang yang membuat anggota yang lain terjatuh kebawah lubang itu. "Tidak, rencana ini gagal?" Eren terlihat begitu heran, raksasa itu sudah menyiapkan rencana cadangan dan membuat lubang di beberapa sisi agar tanah itu retak dan menghabisi semuanya.

"Mundur!" Teriak Erwin yang melihat banyak Korban yang terjatuh di bawah tanah.

Hanya ada beberapa anggota yang tersisa ketika semuanya menjadi jalanan yang hancur. Bahkan raksasa itu entah kemana, jika jadi manusia dia mungkin akan ikut masuk dalam lubang itu, jika masih menjadi raksasa maka dia akan masuk hutan dan melarikan diri karena Pasukan Pengintai sudah mengetahui identitasnya.

"Ini sangat buruk, Erwin" Hanji melihat banyak korban yang meninggal.

"Iya, raksasa itu sudah merencanakan ini semua" jawab Erwin,"Kita mundur" lanjut Erwin memberi perintah.

"Tetsuya!" panggil Akashi yang tidak melihat Kuroko di dekatnya.

"Aku di belakangmu, Akashi _-kun_ " jawab datar Kuroko, Akashi langsung melihat kearah belakang dengan wajah yang lega.

"Mikasa, Jean" panggil Armin sambil menghampiri mereka berdua,"Kalian selamat?" tanya Armin.

"Dimana Eren?" Mikasa terlihat khawatir.

Eren membuka matanya ketika di melihat ada sebuah kayu yang menancap di perutnya, darah Eren mengalir deras ketika Levi menghampirinya bersama yang lain.

"Eren bertahanlah, kita akan mengeluarkanmu" Armin dan yang lain mencoba untuk mengeluarkan Eren dari tumpukan kayu yang tumbang karena ulah raksasa itu.

" _Heichou!"_ panggil Eren.

"Simpan suaramu" perintah Levi.

"Apa aku akan berakhir di sini?" tanya Eren lemah.

"Pikirkan nanti, sekarang bertahanlah. Kita akan memanggil tim medis untuk datang"

" _Heichou!"_

"Eren, aku bilang bertahanlah jangan tutup matamu" Eren tersenyum pada Levi, tapi perlahan mata Eren tertutup, Levi sangat takut dia menggengam tangan Eren erat. Beberapa Tim Medis datang menghampiri mereka dan langsung membantu Eren mengeluarkan kayu yang menancap di tubuhnya.

"Jangan sampai Eren tertidur ini akan berbahaya" saran tim Medis.

"Eren bertahanlah, jangan pergi Eren" Mikasa juga terlihat sangat cemas.

"Eren! Apa kau tidak mematuhiku? Aku bilang buka matamu Eren!" Levi mencoba membangunkan Eren, Eren perlahan membuka matanya lagi dan memandang samar Levi yang ada di sampingnya. Eren langsung memuntahkan darah saat Tim Medis itu mengeluarkan kayunya.

"Bagus, kayunya sudah keluar sekarang kita harus menjahitnya"

"Tapi, kita kehabisan obat untuk rasa sakitnya. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Tidak ada cara lain, Eren kau harus menahan rasa sakitnya jangan sampai kau tidur atau pingsan" tim Medis menjahit luka yang cukup besar di perut Eren, Eren terlihat sangat kesakitan dia memejamkan mata dengan keringat yang begitu banyak. Melihat hal itu Tim Medis sangat takut mengambil tindakan.

"Lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian!" perintah Levi.

"Tapi, jika dia..."

"Aku yang akan membuat dia bertahan" Levi tidak peduli dengan apa yang ada di sekitarnya, Levi langsung mencium bibir Eren di depan umum membuat semua yang melihat sangat terkejut dengan tindakan Levi. Bahkan Eren langsung membuka matanya lebar karena kaget. Tapi, karena hal itulah Eren terselamatkan.

.

.

Mata Eren mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya matahari saat dia melihat jendela yang lebar dengan tirai yang mengayun karena angin yang cukup kencang. Eren melihat sekelilingnya, ada anggota yang lain sudah menunggui Eren bangun. Mikasa yanga ada di samping Eren terus memegangi tangan Eren. Mereka telah kembali ke dalam dinding sejak misi yang mereka lakukan telah gagal.

"Eren?" panggil Mikasa.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?" tanya Eren

"Tentu saja kami menggumu sadar, Eren" jawab Jean.

" _Heichou!"_ panggil Eren yang melihat Levi bersandar di dinding sambil melipat tanganya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Levi.

"Itu di depan umum, apa yang anda lakukan?" Eren mengingat kejadian terakhir yang terjadi.

"Jika, _Heichou_ tidak melakukan itu, kau akan mati" ujar Akashi membenarkan Levi.

"Yang penting sekarang kau baik-baik saja" Armin terlihat lega.

"Lalu bagaimana raksasa itu?" tanya Kuroko

"Entahlah kita menunggu apa yang akan Erwin lakukan selanjutnya, tapi untuk sekarang raksasa itu lolos dan kita tidak tau dimana dia berada" Jelas Levi pada yang lainya. Mereka sedikit lega untu kali ini walaupun banyak anggota Pasukan Pengintai telah mengorbankan nyawa. Tidak muda untuk mengalahkan hal yang semuanya di nalar dengan akal, akal akan di balas dengan akal dan nyawa akan di balas dengan nyawa. Hanya yang kuat yang bisa bertahan saat akan menuju ke medan kematian.

 _ **END...?**_

* * *

 _ **NB**_ : _Belum tau bagaimana ini -_- selamat menikmati 2Shot ini dulu saja_


End file.
